


[Fanvid] Made Of

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Comedy, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Captions + HD please!!
Relationships: G'Kar & Na'Toth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	[Fanvid] Made Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Captions + HD please!!

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP3qyflCBHg&t=8s) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/417072447) (Password: brotp)


End file.
